


Kiss Me At Midnight

by Jg22362236



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jg22362236/pseuds/Jg22362236
Summary: "Wanna hear something funny? I'm eighteen and never been kissed."
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my all time favorite couple ever and they will always hold a near and dear spot in my heart. I love writing their relationship in new and exciting ways. Love to hear what you think. Drop a line...

The moon rose high in the sky, and Daryl moved to the railing of the tower overlooking the prison. It was nearing midnight, he mused. Eagerly, he glanced toward the building, his eyes going to the little door in the corner, tucked out of ready sight. As if right on cue, the heavy door creaked open and he saw a blonde head poke out. Checking to see if the coast was clear, she slipped out into the velvety black night, and jogged toward the steps leading to the tower.

She'd been meeting him out here every night around midnight. They'd talk into the long hours of the night, swapping stories of their lives before everything went to hell in the world, then at the crack of dawn she'd sneak back into the prison before Rick took over his post. When this had all started, he'd tried to dissuade her from coming out here, but as she persisted his resolve wavered, and he started looking forward to their late-night chats.

"Brought ya some pie," she told him as she slipped into the tower offering the plate she carried. "Thought you might want something to snack on."  
"Thanks," he nodded taking the plate and sitting it on the bench for later. "Prolly eat it later, or somethin'."

As she did every night, she came to stand next to him, and they both surveillanced the surrounding area. Seeing nothing for miles besides the horde gathered close to the fence, Daryl glanced at the girl next to him. "Everyone sleepin'."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Judith was being stubborn, and I thought I wouldn't be able to get her to sleep. Finally, she dosed off and I put her in with Rick."

"Girl can be stubborn when she wants t' be," Daryl acknowledged, a slight tip of his lips indicated a soft smile. "Like most women…"

A look of indignation passed over Beth's face. "And exactly what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Dixon."

"Jus' like her babysitter… cute and stubborn…" Daryl grunted, placing a cigarette between his lips. Lighting the smoke, he took a long drag, shrugging.

"You think I'm cute," she asked, a bright smile pulling at her lips, her straight white teeth on full display. Her gaze dropped in a look of disbelief. "Since when…"

"Mmhmm," he shrugged, his gaze tracing over her face. Trying to evade the topic, he took another long drag from his cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke.

Uncomfortable really expressing his feelings in words, he just let his dark blue eyes slide over her in a quick sweep. He'd been trying to ignore this swirling of sensation that filled him every time she was close, but her pale blonde hair and innocent gaze had him drowning most nights.

Last week she'd celebrated her eighteenth birthday, he knew because he'd picked out a butterfly necklace for her party they'd given her. That is the only reason he'd allowed these late-night meetings to proceed.

A thrill shot through Beth on the realization that Daryl thought she was cute. She'd been crushing on him for God only knew how long. When she'd started coming out here, she had to admit a lot of it had to do with that smoldering stare he had. The chill that raced over her skin when he lightly brushed against her. "Don't mmhmm… since when…"

"Can't pinpoint the exact fuckin' day," he told her. "Jus' somethin' I been noticin'."

Holding his gaze, she gave a simple nod, "Oh."

An awareness that hadn't existed before crackled between them. Silence fell, and they turned their attention to the yard below. They were standing only inches apart. Daryl finished his cigarette and flipped the butt over the side.

A daze fell over her, glancing down at the hand he had rested against the railing, she boldly reached out and placed hers over it. Lifting her head slightly, she chanced a glance out of the corner of her eye at him, noticing the way he just stared at their joined hands. When he didn't pull it away, she let her thumb drift over his knuckles, relishing the texture of his skin.

Feeling a bit awkward but unable to pull away, Daryl found himself swaying closer to her, his nose dropping to the crown of her head. A high he couldn't explain filled him. Without realizing it, he nuzzled her hair, the peachy fragrance she wore enticing him, tugging him closer. Her head tipped, leaning into his touch, captivation for this girl/woman claiming him.

Beth bit her full bottom lip. Her pulse rapidly tattooing a pattern in her wrist, she whispered, "Daryl…"

"Hmmm." He was unable to formulate a single syllable totally enamored by the moment passing between them.

"Wanna hear somethin' kind'a funny." she wanted to know, shivering as his breath touched her ear. When his grunt responded, the vibration of the sound coming out against her head, she proceeded. "I'm eighteen and I have never been kissed. I could die tomorrow, and never know what it feels like…"

"Kind'a sad really," Daryl exclaimed, his nose nuzzling her cheek, liking the way she leaned into him, her breathe catching as his chin nudged her face slightly. His lips hovered, a half a centimeter from hers. Her lashes fluttered as he stilled… She looked just as drugged as he felt… Taking his hand from the rail, hers dropped away when he turned toward her, tucking a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear. His fingers grazed over her jawline, his thumb drifting to her bottom lip, skimming the surface lightly. "Shouldn' be eighteen, and never been kissed."

Beth's tongue darted out over the tip of Daryl's thumb, groaning as his salty essence caused her taste buds to pop to life. In response, he pulled her bottom lip down exposing her bottom teeth before letting the plump flesh bounce back. She licked the taste of him from her lip, watching him intently for several moments. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she swayed closer to him, her face coming inches away from his. "Will you help me out with that, Daryl?"

Instantly, his forehead dropped to hers, his eyes rolling a bit when her sweet breath sifted over his mouth. Long fingers wrapped around her neck, and with a little tug, he pulled her up against him, her breasts pressing firmly against his chest. A gasp escaped her throat and he answered the with a growl of his own. Despite the animalistic response she seemed to have on him, he still found himself saying, "Sure, Greene?"

Instead of answering she lifted up on tiptoes pressing her mouth fully against his. Her hand going to his exposed bicep to keep her balance.

Something awakened in Daryl that had been sleeping for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, he became a drowning man in the sea, and she was his life raft. His fingers buried in her hair, tangling in the mass, he yanked her tightly against him. An excited gasp escaped her throat when his lips parted, his tongue coming out to lick the seam of her closed mouth, urging her to give him entrance.

She surrendered to his seeking tongue her lips parting as Daryl bit at her bottom lip. Lightly, her tongue darted out against his, his taste consuming her, and she became addicted. Starving for this very moment, she eagerly returned his kiss, moaning when he sucked her tongue into his hot mouth. Her fingers dug into the muscle they clung to leaving scratches down his bicep, her breasts starting to throb, an ache starting between her legs.

Using the hold he had on her hair, he yanked her head back, his lips and tongue drifting over her jaw to her long slender neck. Hungerly, he licked and sucked at the tender flesh, leaving her moaning and breathless. When her fingers tangled into his hair, an aggressive growl erupted from his throat. "Y' taste so fuckin' good…"

Beth panted for breath. The material of her jacket slipped off of her shoulder as his devouring mouth licked every inch he left bare. Feeling a bit left behind, she tugged his head back up, her lips seeking his. She gasped for air as he met her mouth, ravishing her lips, his tongue swirling inside… "Kiss y' any damn time, Greene."

Her body throbbed anew at his declaration. Inspired by his ready response, she returned kiss for kiss, and lick for lick. Her fingers went to the row of buttons lining his shirt, and trembling, she desperately pulled at the little round circles. She just wanted to feel him… just once…. Feel his hot skin… taste it…

He seemed to understand because his own hand came between their bodies. Urging hers out of the way he made short work of the row, his black shirt falling open leaving his chest covered in a thin wife beater. Eagerly, Beth's fingers drifted over the soft cotton, coming to the hem, she let her fingers slip inside. Electric currents passed through the tips of her fingers to his skin as she traced over the hard plane of his abdomen, her fingernail circling his belly button. Breaking away from their kiss, she leaned forward placing her hot mouth against a strip of exposed flesh above the tank.

"Holy fuck," he groaned as her tongue darted out to taste his feverish skin. When she bit into his peck through the cotton, he growled, "Could lick y' for days… every inch…"  
Just as things were heating up between them, a can being kicked across the pavement caught their attention. Immediately, they ripped apart as Carl came into view. Daryl gave her a nudge toward the stairs… "Go I'll distract him…"

Beth had only a second to gather her wits. Finally, her nostrils flared as she ran toward the steps, looking over her shoulder, she whispered, "Tomorrow?"

"Midnight…"

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content past this point. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing what you think... Please review

He pressed her against the wall the second she stepped foot into the tower, his mouth immediately falling to hers. He took advantage of her startled gasp, his tongue diving deep into the warm recess of her mouth, his tongue swirling around hers. Between reckless kisses, he whispered, “Y’ taste like honey. Fuckin’… so sweet…”

This is how their nights went now. They spent hours making out until they were both crazy with it, yet their kisses had gone no further. Once in a while, they’d just’ sit up here in silence, Beth bracketed by Daryl Dixon’s arms and legs, effectively cocooning her with his body. They pass soft kisses, sometimes they’d drag on for a few minutes before they broke away, enjoying the comfort of one another’s arms.

Beth gulped for breath as he dragged his tongue down the length of her neck. She loved it when he kissed her neck… It was kind of her sweet spot, she guessed, her eyes rolling as he sucked the spot where her neck connected with her shoulder. “Seems like someone might have missed me.”

“Oh yea’.” He teased nipping at her jaw as he traced the flesh back to her mouth. A moan rippled from his throat as she met his questing tongue, his hands wrapping in her hair, tilting her head back for better access. After returning a hungry kiss, she broke free, groaning when his tongue traced the shell of her ear. Her arms wrapped around his head, holding him to her, pressing her length into his.

“Mm-hmm,” she giggled quietly, her fingers pushing his hair back from his eyes. “A month ago, you were all like… Beth you should go back inside… Maybe we shouldn’t meet… What if someone finds you out here.”

“Very funny,” he nodded, biting her chin. Soothing the abrasion with his tongue, he wrapped a tight arm around her waist and pulled her further into the guard shack. “Should be a damn comedian…”

Her fingertips played through the whiskers on his chin as she fought to maintain her sanity. Daryl had a way of making her forget everything with just a kiss. “I’d rather just kiss you some more…”

He nibbled on his cheek his eyes clouding over. “Ain’t stoppin’ ya, Greene.”

She loved kissing him. She loved kissing him almost as much as taking her next breath. Even while that was the case, she been wanting more lately. A whole lot more. She wanted to feel his skin… taste it… lick the salt from his lean muscles…

A feeling of daring coursed through her. Usually when anything physical passed between them, Daryl controlled how things went, and while she thoroughly enjoyed submitting to him, tonight she wanted to be the taker.

Turning them in a tight circle, she pushed him back into the wall, her fingers making quick work of the row of buttons on his shirt. As the material parted, she placed flat palms on pecks dusted with a light coating of hair, heart pounding in her ears she met his gaze. “You gonna stop me from this?”

“Fuckin’ never.” With a quick release of breath, his head fell with a thud against the wall behind him, his gaze never wavering. “Do what y’ want, Greene…”

Her open mouth connecting with the hot skin of his chest stole his words. The tip of her tongue dragged across his chest, her lips sucking tight skin into her mouth, leaving a purple blemish behind. Her warm breath sifting over his heated flesh caused a quiver rush through him, his cock tightening in his trousers. She eased back slightly, letting her tongue lap at his puckered nipple, enlisting a moan. “Drivin’ me fuckin’ crazy, girl.”

“Good,” she grinned up at him, trailing a row of kisses up his neck. Biting the flesh there, curled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down for a kiss.   
As his tongue circled hers, she pressed her body into his, entranced by the feel of his warm skin against hers. His arms enveloped her waist, his fingers grazing the flesh of her ass, the tips digging into her trim hips, holding her in place. Pushing the material of his flannel back on his shoulders, she licked his lips before retracing her path to his chest, nipping at him with an endless appetite.

She delighted in the feel of his smooth skin beneath her fingertips. She liked the way his muscles quivered in response to her touch. Pushing the flannel down his arms, she left his torso bare, letting the tip of her nose skim the feverish surface. His scent nearly as addicting as kiss.

Daryl didn’t know what this girl was trying to do to him, but his body throbbed with desperation. With every kiss, every lick he felt his control hovering on the edge, ready to tip over the side. It made him want things. He wanted to bend her over and slip inside her. He wanted to feel the walls of her wet core squeezing him. He wanted her on top of him, around him, under him, above him.

Mostly at this moment, he pulled at the blouse she wore, he wanted her as bare as he was. “This is hardly fair, Greene.”

“Life’s not fair, Dixon.” Beth’s fiery eyes met and held his as her fingers trailed their way to his belt buckle. Her nails clinked against the brass, and she pulled at the leather encircling his waist. “Can I…”

“See me stoppin’ ya,” he chided, his fingers slipping under her shirt. “But at a cost…”

A challenge passed between them. After several moments slipped by, she took a step back from him. Without breaking his stare, she pulled her shirt up, and ducked out of the smooth cotton. She stood in the shadows of the shack in her bra and pants. Tipping her head, she lifted her chin, “Paid… Now you…”

It took all of his effort not to close the distance and pin her to the wall. He suddenly wanted to feel her naked flesh against his own with a desperation he didn’t know how to describe. As beautiful as she was, standing there in her pink bra, her pulse patterning in her throat, he gestured toward the lace covering her from him. “Little short, Greene.”  
Determination entered her gaze an idea coming to mind. “At the same time…”

“Deal.”

Quick fingers dropped to his belt buckle as her hand disappeared behind her. As he lifted the buckle, she in turn fidgeted with the clasp holding her bra closed. When he loosened the leather holding his pants up, her bra went slack against her skin. While he pulled the leather open, she let the straps slide down her arms. Finished he undid the snap on his jeans, and she let the bra fall to the floor.

Harsh breathing filled the shack as they stared at one another. Ever so slowly, his gaze dropped taking in the woman before him. Her dusky points puckered begging for his touch, and an involuntarily moan escaped his lips, his fingers curling toward his palms to maintain control. “Breathtakin’…”

A shiver raced up her spine, the heat of his gaze causing a current of anticipation to course through her. She thought she might have been embarrassed, standing there before this man half naked, yet the look in his eyes chased her shyness away. When his arms stretched out to her, she went eagerly into his embrace, the feel of his skin against hers causing a delicious ripple of sensation. “Oh… wow… you feel so good.”

Her breasts flattened on his peck as she reached up and encircled his neck bringing his mouth down on hers. They shared kiss after kiss, their breath rapidly increasing as their desire grew. Beth’s questing fingers traced over his body, memorizing every line, loving the coarse hair covering his chest rubbing the tips of her overly sensitive breasts.  
His rough hands coasted up her spine, dragging the tip of his thumb along her side, he hesitated at the curve of her breasts. He lingered there giving her plenty of time to change her mind. When she arched into his touch, Daryl’s control teetered, his hands coming up to weight the firm globes, his thumbnail lightly scraping over her pink tips.   
With a passion she couldn’t resist she groaned, her core gushing with need, she kissed down his chest, letting her fingers roam. Coming to his waistband, she delved inside his pants as he tweaked her nipple, she encountered the warm skin of his cock as he pulled at the perky nub. When her nails grazed his erection, he growled into her mouth before breaking away, and slipping down her neck. Briefly he stopped to lick the pulse throbbing in her neck before continuing his reckless journey.  
Beth cried out as his hot mouth closed around one peek. Her hand sinking further inside his pants, she encircled his cock, her grip tightening around his dick as he greedily sucked at her breast. “Oh…. Shit… oh my god…”

His teeth scraped over her nipple before sucking it hard into his mouth. He grinned when she cried out, letting his tongue flick over her hardened peek, her hand going on his dick going still. As if to remind her, he thrust in her hand, rubbing his shaft over her silken palm. Growling, he cursed as she wound her fingers tightly around him, pumping his cock in one hard pull. “Oh yea, jus’ like that…”

Beth was having a very hard time concentrating. With every single touch of his hands, tongue and teeth, she was overwhelmed with an all-consuming need. When her nipple popped out of his mouth, she back away an inch to gather her scattered wits. His hand clung to her waist as she shifted out of his reach. “It’s my turn Mr. Dixon…”

Pushing his arms back, she stepped forward letting her open mouth settle on the hot flesh of his chest, eagerly she licked down his torso. She mimicked his move sucking at his nipples before drifting lower. Taking his waistband in a firm grip, she gave a tug, pulling his pants down until his cock sprang free.

Mesmerized by the sight of him, she let her fingers feather over the silken head. A drop of moisture oozed out of the tip, curious about the effect she had on him, she spread the droplet with her thumb enlisting a low moan from him. Encouraged by the raged sounds erupting from his throat, she fisted his cock giving a long pump, her fingers drifted over his sack. 

“Holy fuck, Beth,” he gulped for breath as she continued her exploration. Growing more confident in her method, she finally wrapped her fingers around him, dropping to her knees before him.

Daryl wasn’t sure of her intent when she pulled back from him. Instantly, he released her, watching to see her next move. When she whispered, “It’s my turn Mr. Dixon,” and pushed his arms back a thrill shot through him to settle in his already rock-hard erection. He was fairly certain he couldn’t get any harder than he currently was. That wasn’t the case, however. Because when she licked down the lines of his abdomen a whole new level of arousal filled his aching balls.

His fingers fisted in her hair when she continued her decent. He would never have asked her to do what she seemed intent on doing. “Beth… Y’ don’t have t’…” 

Before he could finish his sentence, her hot breath blew across him. His fingers tangled in her hair when she bent forward, the tip of her tongue coming out to lick the smooth head, and Daryl couldn’t help thrusting his hips towards her seeking mouth. A hiss of breath slipped from his lips when her mouth engulfed him, his cock sliding across her tongue, he fought for control. “Oh… fuck, baby… shit…”

His hoarse cry urged her on. She let his length slide deeper until the head of his cock touched the back of her throat before backing off. Now his fisted hands guided her as she took him into her mouth, and he was all but thrusting recklessly into her mouth. She gaged a bit as his head slipped down her throat. “Oh yea… like that… holy fuck…”

Daryl’s balls grew tighter than they ever had as she sucked him hard. She grinned up at him letting his length pop free before inhaling him again, and again each time taking him deeper. Her fingers cupped his balls, rolling them in her palm as he slipped further down her throat, and he was all but lost. “Beth… I’mma… holy shit…”

He attempted to pull her back feeling the end to be so fucking close. She refused however impaling his cock down to the root. He lost complete control, his dick erupting in her mouth, leaving him withering in response. “So fuckin’ good… fuck me…”

Beth was so surprise when he exploded in her mouth. It was one of those nice surprises, she decided gulping down his essence as it squirted across her tongue, her own arousal throbbing between her legs. When she swallowed the last of him, his firm grip urged her away from his cock, pulling her up to him. He kissed her hard, his tongue diving into her mouth, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. His arms came around her, his fingers roughly massaging her breasts, pinching at the peeks.

“Do I get a turn, princess?” he breathed into her mouth, hands slipping down over her ass, the tips grazing the crease of her legs, groaning when she involuntarily arched in response. “Can I lick that pretty little pussy?”

“Daryl,” she groaned her fingers curling in his hair as he took her breast in his mouth. Sucking hard on the tip, he didn’t wait for her to answer, merely kissing down her abdomen. Before she knew it, he unsnapped her jeans, and pushed them down her hips. Easily, pulled her boots off, and he helped her step out of the denim. The air in her lungs stalled when she stood before him in her panties. “Oh… wow… please…”

Her core was throbbing, and a wetness drenched the silk between her legs. With a feathered touch he skimmed down her thighs causing her knees to go weak. He leaned forward nuzzling her hot flesh with his nose, inhaling her scent, an animalistic growl vibrating against her clit. “Oh my god… Daryl… geez…”

“Wanna put my tongue in ya,” he stated, his firm grip parting her thighs, his fingers slipping between to graze her silk covered pussy. When she jerked closer to his face, he let his tongue dart out, trailing her clit, he rubbed lightly at her core. “Can I put my tongue in ya, princess.”

“Ummm… I… please,” Beth gasped as his fingertips slide beneath the material to encounter the wetness coating her. As his fingers teased across her core, she gripped his hair tightly, yanking him closer.

Suddenly, Daryl was a starving man, and Beth was his supper. Pressing his mouth against her, he let his tongue lick her clit, his fingertips circling her core. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he pushed the tip of his finger into her tightness. “I’mma bury my face in yer pussy… Want y’ goin’ fuckin’ crazy, baby.”

He made short work of her panties, tossing them aside, he urged her leg up placing her foot on the chair next to the. Instantly, his mouth came back to her. Parting her lips, he licked over her clit, his tongue rolling across the throbbing flesh. When she cried out, he pushed a finger into her tight channel. Her grasp on his hair squeezed and pulled as she sucked in a deep breath. Curling his finger, he stroked until she was arching into his eager mouth, her juice coating his finger. Stretching her passage, he slid another finger into her, his tongue flicking against her clit, his fingers pushing deep.

Beth was already going crazy, but when he ducked his head between her legs, and withdrew his fingers to replace them with his tongue, she all but melted. Grinding down on his tongue thrusting inside of her, she rocked into his mouth, gasping helplessly. “Daryl… I… there… oh my god…”

She was the sweetest nectar he’d ever tasted, and he found himself, drinking down her wetness, eager for more. His fingers slid over her clit before coming to join his tongue. As he slid his finger deep into her, he thrust them harder and deeper, licking up the sweetness as it gushed around his fingers. Daryl let his middle finger drift over her back hole as he continued stroking the fire deep within her. As the tip of his finger grazed her there, he rocked his fingers into her g-spot, his tongue licking over her clit. As she tightened around his finger, he repeated the motion over and over, faster… deeper… harder.

Her cries filled the space of the guard shack. Urging him to go faster, and faster. Again, he grazed her back entrance as he penetrated her with his finger. She erupted then all around him, and Daryl lapped up her orgasm greedily. When he licked the last of her juices away… she melted down on top of him.

They sat there on the floor a long minute gulping in air. Daryl grinned when she sleepily gazed back at him. Kissing the tip of her nose, he said, “Should go get some rest…”

She nuzzled his neck wishing she could just sleep there in his arm… “Kay… see you tomorrow?”

Kissing her slowly, he broke away. “Same time… Same place…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Your reviews mean a lot, and thanks to everyone who favorites and follows. It shows me you are enjoying the story. I hope to update again in a week or so, work and school is a bit crazy, but I didn’t want you thinking I forgot about you. Please go on over and read For So Long if you aren’t currently reading it. I’m sure you will enjoy it.  
> Thanks for reading. Love your feedback.

Daryl entered the dining hall, his gaze scanning the occupants until he found the object of his infatuation. Instantly, a warmth flooded him, coursing through his blood, temptation bubbling in his abdomen. He had this intense need to be around her. The nape of his neck prickled with sensation as her blue eyes lifted to meet his. He noted the way her nostrils flared with awareness. A shimmering heat entered her gaze, electric currents crackling between them, enticing him closer to her.

Several heads turned as he passed his normal group to walk further into the room. Daryl chose to ignore the inquisitive glances he was acquiring at the moment, his attention completely captivated by the girl sitting away from the rest. Her eyes never wavered as he made his way toward her, the normal tension in his body melting away, replaced by a deep sense of belonging. Every moment he’d spent with this amazing creature had shredded his usual apprehension in a way that actually left him shocked. 

The thing was no one knew about their blossoming relationship… 

Daryl found himself pausing in mid-stride at the thought.

Relationship? 

Just the word had his mind stuttering. Since when had their little secret affair became a relationship?

Daryl couldn’t pinpoint exactly when their meetings had developed into something more than late night chats. Maybe it was the night she’d confided she’d never been kissed… Might have been the night his tongue had been buried deep in no mans land… Could have been way, way before any of that… Like the first time she’d snuck out to talk to him… Perhaps in the middle of one of their little chats while she’d sat nonchalky next to him like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Didn’t matter when, he shrugged as his muscles relaxed and he continued his purposeful stride toward her. He could feel the weight of his friends staring holes into his back as he let the magnetic pull of the woman before him draw him closer.

“Hi, Daryl,” she beamed up at him a flush tinting her cheeks as he slid into the seat next to hers. Curiosity lightened the deep blue of her eyes as he approached her. While they’d been meeting in secret every night, they’d actually spoken very seldom in the light of day. “Are you on guard duty tonight or is it Ricks turn?”

“Rick’s on duty tonight,” he grunted a wave of disappointment filled him. The prospect of going without seeing her left him feeling a bit lost, honestly. “Y’ watchin’ Judith today?”

Beth shifted in her seat, her leg pressing tighter against his beneath the table, needing to strength his body offered. Tipping her head to the side, she blocked out the stares aimed in their direction. Whatever was going on between her and Daryl was their business, and she didn’t like feeling like she was on some sort of display. Beth tried to act as nonchalant as possible, as if she sat with Daryl next to her everyday, she reached out and picked up a biscuit from her plate. Splitting it in half, she easily handed him a piece, butterflies beating in her stomach as his fingers brushed hers.

She really… really wanted touch him right now. She wanted to comb her fingers through his whiskers, let her fingernail trace the line of his lips… The thought of his sharp teeth sinking into the tip of her finger sent a zipping heat crackling through her.

Daryl seemed aware of her dilemma. His intense gaze met hers as he brought the biscuit to his mouth, taking a small bite of it, he slowly chewed the morsel. Beth watched as he swallowed his throat working, his Adams apple bobbing, drawing her attention. A sharp gasp slipped past her lips, and a muscle in his jaw began to tick with understanding, his body growing tight next to her. Tension filled his broad shoulders, and she wanted to reach beneath his flannel and ease the muscles there. 

When a crumb rested in the corner of his mouth her pupils dilated, and she wanted to lean forward and brush the morsel from his lip. Remembering they were in a dining room full of curious observers, she just barely managed to keep her hands to herself. Obviously, her attention to his mouth must have enlightened him to the crumb because his tongue shot out to capture the tiny piece of bread. Beth’s thighs involuntarily squeezed in reaction to seeing the tip of his tongue flicking out as she remembered what exactly that tongue was capable of.

“So, y’ have a couple of free minutes?” He wanted to know, picking up on her dilemma. His elbow propped on the table brushed against her arm, causing tingles to prickle her skin.  


Discreetly as possible, Beth’s gaze darted to the bystanders that had finally returned their attention to their own business. A blonde brow shot up, a bit startled by his question. They had never spent a moment together besides their confined meetings in the guard shed. “Now?”

The corner of his mouth went up with slight smirk. “Uh-huh… See got this stain… on my… ah shirt… was hopin’ y’ might be able to help me with it…”

Amusement danced in her eyes. “A stain… huh… sounds like a real pickle…”

“Kinda,” he nodded, his own enjoyment of their conversation apparent. Nudging her beneath the table with his knee, he asked, “So, can y’ help me with it…”

Beth gave a slight nod, as she again quickly surveyed the room. Everyone seemed immersed in their own conversations, and she returned her concentration back to the man who stole her breath. “Sure…”

Instantly Daryl stood having to shift a little to hid the growing bulge in his pants. He wasn’t sure what the woman did to him, but just the prospect of sharing a moment with her caused his blood to boil, his cock growing. He waited as she collected her dish, and walked with her toward the sink, where she quickly discarded her empty plate. When she turned to follow him from the dining room, Maggie’s attention quickly picked up on her movement.

“Beth, what’s goin’ on?” She wanted to know, quickly coming to her feet as she spotted her little sister following Daryl.

Beth wasn’t sure how, but she managed to shrug nonchalantly. “Nothin’, Daryl, needs some help with his laundry… I’m just goin’ to collect it.”

While Maggie seemed a bit skeptical, she settled back in her seat, yet her watchful gaze followed Beth from the room. The second they stepped into the hall away from prying eyes, Daryl moved in close behind her, his forefinger slipping into the back pocket of her shorts. His gruff voice tickled her ear, “Show y’ which ones in my cell… Might take a few minutes…”

No sooner than she stepped in behind the curtain covering the door to his cell, then he pulled her back against him. Beth loved the feel of his strength pressed into her form, staying there as he wrapped his arm around her middle to hold her in place. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he licked around the shell, sucking the lobe into his hot mouth. “Can’t stay the fuck away from y’… Not havin’ y’ in my arms tonight is gonna fuckin’ kill me…”

Her breath came in puffy little gasps as he kissed her ear. Daryl’s splayed hand slid up her middle to cup a small breast, aggressively needing the mound, making her arch in his arms. Feeling the bulge of his arousal pressed against her ass, she reached behind her to cup him through his canvas pants, instantly finding the plump head and applying just enough pressure to drive him a little crazy. “Should come to my cell… Don’t wanna be without you either…”

Beth’s voice trailed off as his fingers grazed her sensitive stomach to reach her waistband of her shorts. With a quick flick of his forefinger, the snap opened, and the jean material went slack. Playing with the elastic of her panties, he whispered next to her ear, “Are y’ wet for me, Greene… Slippery and hot…”

“Wanna put my fingers in y’… have the smell of yer juices on my fingers fer the rest of the day.” As if to demonstrate, he pushed the shorts down her long legs, revealing the lacey pink panties she wore. His fingertip lined the delicate fabric hugging the crease of her thigh before dipping inside to tease the soft curls hiding her pearl from him. Kissing his way down her neck, his growl filled the tiny space as he encountered proof of her arousal. “Should jus’ come up here… No one ever does have the whole row t’ myself… People act scared of me or somethin’.”

“Mmmm… Maybe cause your always glarin’ at ‘em…” she moaned as his finger found the entrance of her core. As her need grew the grip she held on his cock tightened, trying desperately to pump the staff in the confined space of his pants. “Put your cock in my hand already… Daryl… wanna feel how big you are…”

“Pfft… fuckin’ sissies.” Smearing her essence over her lips, trailing the moisture to her clit, rolling the bud in a quick circle, he smiled. “Y’ want it, y’ take it, darlin… Sure do know how t’ make me ache…”

Beth attempted to do as he said, and unbutton his pants, yet in their current position the task proved nearly impossible. When he flicked his thumb over her clit, letting his fingers slip toward her entrance, she bit her lip to suppress a tortured moan. “Ain’t even playin’ fair, Daryl… Can’t touch you like this, and you get all the fun…”

“Don’t want that…” His free hand quickly worked his button, easily unzipping his pants and within seconds his cock touched the palm of her hand. Automatically, Beth’s fingers reacted curling around his length, pulling at the thick smooth muscle. His harsh breath sighed against her ear, and his fingers slipped further inside her. “Kiss me, darlin’…”

As Daryl’s hand covered her breast beneath her light green polo, she tipped her head back against his shoulder, offering him her mouth. Immediately his lips found hers, his tongue sinking deep into her mouth battling with her own, as he continued to play in her wetness. Greedily she returned his kiss, gripping his smooth cock tightly, she drew on his length every time his fingers slid into her warmth. Beth ran her fingertips over his plump head, gathering the drops of cum leaking from the tip, she used the moisture to lubricate his silken flesh. 

Nipping at her lips, he groaned as she twisted the head of his cock, the blood throbbing intensely. He was starting to feel the first strings of release headed in his direction, his own fingers swirling around her clit, playing with the tiny treasure hidden in her folds until her body grew tight. “Cum fer me, darlin’… Pussy’s so hot… sweet… oh… god baby….”

Delicious tingles flowed through her as his thrust into her. She felt her channel clamp around him as he pushed against her g-spot, biting into his tongue to suppress the crash of pleasure that consumed her, stealing her breath. Beth let her fingers drift down cupping his balls, massaging swollen orbs, his father cock thrusting against her back. 

When his slippery fingers slid over her blossoming clit, she shuddered as the first waves of release tickled through, her back bowing as she scorched back against him. “That’s it, darlin’… cum… oh fuck…”

Just the pleasure rippling through her slight frame was enough to tip his own desire over the edge. As she trembled in his arms, her fingers found his slick head oozing with excitement, her little mews of release causing him to tense behind her. Dipping his fingers into her tightness one last time had his cock shooting fun like molten lava… He just managed to turn slightly ensuring his bliss shot to the floor near their feet, avoiding a very unexplainable mess. 

When her form when slack in his arms, his nose nuzzled the curve of her neck, his panting breath bathing her sweet skin in yummy warmth. Licking her earlobe, he turned his face into her, his eyes closing on the high of his orgasm. “Want ya t’ come up tonight… Wanna hold ya… kiss ya…. Would be lost if I don’t see ya…”

Beth waited until the cell block went completely quiet. When snores filled the concrete home, she slipped from her sheets, on bare feet she passed across the cool cement out of her room to the staircase twenty feet away. Quickly she jogged up the steps coming to stand outside of Daryl’s cell.

She hovered momentarily at the entrance, her hand going to her back pocket, feeling the circle of the condom she’d stolen from Maggie’s secret stash, she released a tight sigh. Tonight was the night… she was going to ask him tonight… ask him to take the part of her innocence and make her a true woman in every sense of the word. 

Just the thought of feeling him deep inside her made her convulse with anticipation. Biting her bottom lips, she took a breath for courage and lifted the curtain that covered his doorway. The tiny room was completely blackened by night and she stopped in her tracks letting her eyes adjust. She barely was able to make out his form on the got and by his stillness she assumed he was sound asleep.

Should she go back to her own room? Ata loss for what to do she stayed where she stood. When she would have turned to go, his whisper reached her ears. “ Come here, darlin’…”  


That was all the encouragement Beth needed… She leaped across the room, landing in a heap on top of him, smiling when he huffed a breath at her unexpected weight. His arms went around her, easily tucking her against his side. Even in complete dark he seemed to know all of her curves, his fingers sliding down her cheek pushing her hair back.  
Placing a kiss on her chin, he shifted on the narrow mattress, allowing her the space between the wall and himself. Cradling her head in the crock of his shoulder, he settled back his normally tense muscles relaxing beneath her. “Anything interestin’ happen today?”

“Yep,” she smiled, kissing his cheek. “This really hot guy tricked me up to his room… Maggie really was interested to see the laundry Mr. Dixon needed help with, let me tell ya… Thank heaven you gave me that flannel before I went back downstairs.”

“Thing is… we live in a tight nit community, Beth. Someone’s bound t’ find out sooner or later.” That was the truth of the matter… A person couldn’t go piss without everyone in the damn prison knowing about it… While they’d been sneaking around to see each other for the last couple of months, eventually their luck was gonna run dry, and someone would find out… thing was, Daryl found himself curious to know how Beth would react if Maggie or Hershel stumbled upon their little rendezvous. 

Did she want their relationship only in secret, or was she okay with them being public? Was he okay with them becoming an ‘item’ so to speak? People were bound to have a problem considering their age difference, but that shit didn’t bother him none… Would it bother Beth to have people looking down their nose at them?

Beth let her fingers comb through his beard as she contemplated his statement. “What do you think would happen if people find out?”

Swallowing tightly past a lump forming in his throat. Apprehension filled him as the question circled in his head. He wanted to ask her how she would feel about it, but fear clenched his chest. 

He like having her all to himself… He liked this little thing they had going on… He liked talking to her… he like sharing these moments with her… He didn’t want to ruin what they had by asking the dreaded fucking question lurking in the back of his mind.

Shrugging, he grunted. “I don’t give a shit who knows what… This is about me and you… everyone else be damned. How do you feel about it?”

Beth heard the slight tremor in his voice. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he had been scared to ask her. Smiling, she lifted up on her elbow, her mouth hovering over his. “Everyone else be damned… This is about you and me… If we’re happy with it, then I don’t care what they say.”

“Good.” His fingers tangled in her hair, and he pulled her down until her lips played over his. Wanting to feel the press of her body against his, he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it aside. His fingers finding the snap to her jeans. When he would have undone the button, her hand came to rest on his arm to stop him. 

Startled, Daryl broke their kiss. “Y’ alright?”

“Of course,” Beth laughed digging into her back pocket. Withdrawing, she lifted her closed fist to up to Daryl. “Here.”

Hesitantly, Daryl reached for her offering. When she dropped the condom in his outstretched hand, he fell silent as he traced the circle. Understanding came crashing in on him like a lighting bolt. “Are ya serious, darlin’? We don’t have t’…”

Pulling his whiskers, she kissed his stiff lips. “I really want to, Daryl… You’re the only one I want… the only one I will ever want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review...

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear what you think... Please Review


End file.
